


Tea

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [4]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hershel takes Claire to his favourite tea shop.[Prompt 4: over a cup of tea]





	Tea

As always on a Thursday, Hershel and Claire both have an entire afternoon with no lectures. They like to take advantage of this, going out for meals or having picnics in the park or going for long walks, just enjoying their time together as a couple. With the amount of studying they both do, there often isn’t enough free time for them both to just be together, so Claire loves Thursday afternoons. And she knows Hershel feels just the same.

Getting out of her lecture, she walks back to the house she and Hershel share. Her boyfriend is already home, dressed in his red cap and Claire’s favourite shirt and pullover. He smiles and gives her a kiss.

“Good afternoon, Claire,” he says. “Are you ready for our Thursday outing?”

Claire smiles, putting her arms around him and resting her head against his shoulder. “You know I am. Where should we go today?”

“You know, I believe I know the perfect place,” Hershel says, holding the brim of his cap and pulling it further onto his head.

“Excellent,” Claire says. She takes his hand and interlocks their fingers. “Shall we go?”

Hershel smiles. “Yes, let’s go.”

\---

He takes them right across London, to a tiny tea shop down a narrow, winding road. It’s beautiful and secluded, and Claire has never seen a place quite like this before. Hershel seems to know the staff, because the shopkeeper knows his name.

They sit at a table in the corner, with a perfect view of the rest of the shop. Hershel orders Claire’s favourite blend of tea and holds her hands across the table.

“This is so lovely,” she says. “When did you find this place?”

“Clark,” is all Hershel says.

Claire nods. Clark Triton really is full of surprises. He probably brought Brenda here when they first started dating.

It doesn’t take long for the waiter to arrive at their table, carrying a beautiful ornate teapot and two teacups. He pours them their tea and leaves with a smile.

“Thank you for this, Hershel,” Claire says, adding milk to her tea.

“It isn’t a problem,” Hershel says. He sips his tea and smiles.

Claire looks at him. And, as she stirs the milk into her cup of tea, she says, “I love you.”

Hershel squeezes her hand. “I love you too.”


End file.
